Juntos Poderemos Tudo
by Mii B
Summary: [BW & GW] Depois do desentendimento entre Draco, Gina se sente triste e se desabafa com Gui, que acaba mostrando um outro lado da vida, que ela nunca sonhou ter


**Juntos Poderemos Tudo.**

**When I was wandering in the desert  
**

(Quando eu estava vagando pelo deserto) 

**And was searching for the truth  
**

(E procurando pela verdade) 

**I heard a choir of angels calling out my name  
**

(Eu ouvi um coro angelical Chamando por meu nome) 

**I had the feeling that my life would never be the same again  
**(Eu tive o pressentimento que minha vida Nunca mais seria a mesma) 

**I turned my face towards the barren sun  
**(Eu virei meu rosto na direção do sol estéril)

Eu estava ali simplesmente sentado na porta de casa e de repente eu vejo um vulto vindo em minha direção, quando me dei conta que era ela, fiquei mais calmo. Era o primeiro dia de férias, estavam todos em casa. Minha irmãzinha estava voltando do tal lugar que falou que iria dar uma volta, sua cabeça estava baixa seus longos cabelos ruivos quase cobriam seu pequeno rosto. A sombra de uma mulher já formada se aproximava mais da porta.

Boa tarde, Bill... – ela disse em um tom que me deixou preocupado, mesmo ela estando já no 6°ano em Hogwarts não poderia deixar de me preocupar quando ela estava 'diferente'. Afinal ela continuaria a ser minha irmãzinha para sempre...

Oi Ginny – falei dando um sorriso para ela, afastando alguns fios de cabelos que vinha a querer ficar em meu rosto.

Fala pra mamãe que não vou jantar...

Ginny...aconteceu algo? – eu disse me levantando e encarando ela de frente. Ela estava cada dia mais bonita, como uma flor que desabrocha cada vez mais na primavera. Não estava por completa, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ter orgulho da bela mulher que minha 'irmãzinha' tinha virado.

Ah! Nada não... – soltou um dos seus sorrisos falsos que já dera uma vez, não poderia deixar de esquecer.

**  
And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
**(E eu conheço a dor que você sente assim como eu) 

**And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
**(E eu sonho com a chuva enquanto ela cai por sobre as folhas) 

**And the cracks in our lives like the cracks upon the ground  
**(E as rachaduras em nossas vidas como as rachaduras no chão) 

**They are sealed and are now washed away  
**(Elas estão fechadas e agora são levadas embora) 

Não minta para mim! – disse repousando minha mão em cima do ombro dela com cuidado, como se ela fosse de porcelana. – Já sei é aquele tal de Malfoy certo? – ela fez uma cara de espanto para mim, seus olhos arregalaram e apenas falou: 

Como sabe?

Ahhhh, ouvi uma vez que Harry veio aqui... – eu disse descontraído – Ah.. qual é Ginny, sabe que pode falar com seu maninho aq—nem terminei a frase, o abraço que ela me deu apertado fez que as palavras da minha mente se espalhassem como as folhas do outono. Pude sentir algumas lagrimas rolarem de seu rosto e caírem na minha blusa. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha àquela hora, não poderia falar "_Ahhh, vá conversar com a mãe"_ mesmo a gente não tendo tanta intimidade como irmãos acho que acabamos tendo a partir daquele dia.

Droga... Odeio ele.. – ela falava entre soluções abafados por causa do abraço. Realmente ela deveria gostar daquele Malfoy, mas não poderia deixá-la sofrer por alguém que a rebaixou ou coisa do tipo. Ou por simplesmente não amá-la.

Não fica assim Ginny - ela parava o choro e levantou seu rosto para me encarar, seus olhos já não eram verdes e sim vermelhos por causa do excesso de lagrimas. Meu polegar secaram suas lagrimas o que a deixou extremamente sem graça. Como ela ficava linda daquele jeito, estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

...- ela não disse nada, e depois somente senti um arrepio quando percebi que seus lábios estavam colados as minhas bochecha, os lábios dela eram macios e suaves como a pétala de uma rosa. Incrível como aquele burro do Malfoy pode dispensá-la, só poderia estar bêbado ou coisa do gênero, porque nenhum homem sã dispensaria uma jóia dessas, pelo menos eu não.

**You tell me we can start the rain  
**

(Você me diz que podemos criar a chuva)

**You tell me that we all can change  
**

(Você me diz que tudo pode mudar) 

**You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away  
**

(Você me diz que podemos encontrar Algo para lavar as lágrimas) 

**You tell me we can start the rain  
**(Você me diz que podemos criar a chuva)

**You tell me that we all can change  
**(Você me diz que tudo pode mudar) 

**You tell me we can find something to wash the tears...  
**

(Você me diz que podemos encontrar Algo para lavar as lágrimas)

Eu a olhei, estava com o rosto corado, peguei em sua mão e fui andando para trás da casa. A noite já estava exposta no céu, a lua cheia iluminava algumas partes do jardim e do rosto dela. Não pude me segurar mais, eu sabia que aquilo não era o correto a fazer, os deus poderiam me castigar por tal pecado que estava cometendo. Amar minha própria irmã, mas meus sentimentos erammais forte do que qualquer coisa. Quando fui perceber o tal fogo que vinha em minhas entranhas? Nem eu tinha me dado conta, só sei que queria aproveitar aquele momento mais do que qualquer pessoa. Peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e olhei em seus lábios, e então os toquei, eram tão doces...Pareciam tão inocentes. No inicio ela nem se quer respondeu aquele simples beijo, mas quando percebi que estava colocando mãos finas e delicadas dela em volta do meu pescoço não podia mais me segurar, se tinha alguma barreira ou alguma coisa que fazia eu não fazer aquilo, havia se rompido. Ela logo fechou seus olhos, e aproveitou o beijo, vinha milhões de perguntas em minha mente, mas todas sem respostas, acho que meu cérebro naquela hora nem saberia quem eu era. O maxilar dela se movia delicadamente, nosso beijo estava totalmente fora do controle, minha mão percorria seu corpo inteiro tentando descobrir cada pedacinho do qual. Logo nos separamos para tomar conhecimento do que estávamos fazendo.

**And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
**

(E eu conheço a dor que você sente assim como eu) 

**And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
**

(E eu sonho com a chuva enquanto ela cai por sobre as folhas) 

**And the cracks in the ground like the cracks are in our lives  
**(E as rachaduras em nossas vidas como as rachaduras no chão) 

**They are sealed and are now far away  
**(Elas estão fechadas e agora são levadas embora)

Bill.. – ela só falou meu nome, não a deixei continuar aquela inútil frase em um momento em que simples palavras não fariam nem se quer sentido. A abracei novamente, querendo que aquele momento nunca se acabasse, ouvi ela murmurando algumas palavras sem sentindo, mas nem me dei conta da qual. 

Hey... Acho melhor entrarmos... e amanha quero te levar em um lugar especial – eu disse dando um sorriso para ela. Ela me olhou curiosa mas não deixava de esboçar um sorriso sincero em seus lábios, que se encontravam totalmente inchados e vermelhos por causa do beijo.

Esta bem.. Mas não conte nada a Ron.. Não quero que ele espalhe a 4 ventos – ela me falou aquilo com uma naturalidade como nem se quer fossemos irmãos.

Ok..ok! Que tal nas férias você visitar onde trabalho? Talvez depois poderia fazer um estagiário lá... Seria de muito bom agrado te ensinar algumas coisas... – eu falei dando um sorriso maroto que foi respondido por ela através de um selinho e após um puxão de braço.

Jantamos normalmente, Fred e Jorge faziam suas gracinhas na mesa mostrando suas mais novas invenções, Ron ria que nem bobo das coisas, achava a maior graça. Mamãe entre gritos falava para eles pararem de mexer com aquilo pelo menos enquanto comiam. E papai tentava alcamar ela. Eu e Ginny trocamos alguns olhares durando o jantar nada muito, além disso, afinal o que poderia acontecer com mamãe se soubesse de algo? Talvez teria um piripaque...

**You tell me we can start the rain  
**

(Você me diz que podemos criar a chuva) 

**You tell me that we all can change  
**(Você me diz que tudo pode mudar) 

**You tell me we can find something to wash the tears away  
**(Você me diz que podemos encontrar algo para lavar as lágrimas) 

**You tell me we can start the rain  
**(Você me diz que podemos criar a chuva) 

**You tell me that we all can change  
**(Você me diz que tudo pode mudar) 

**You tell me we can find something to wash the tears...  
**(Você me diz que podemos encontrar algo para lavar as lágrimas)

Eu lembro de suas palavras ecoando em meus ouvidos como se fossem assobios do vento que me fazia delirar. Cada vez estava mais difícil de esconder a tal paixão entre simples e meros irmãos. Você me dizia que após se formar tudo mudaria, que poderíamos ter mais momentos juntos. Mas será que realmente iria dar certo? Não sei talvez a nossa esperança de que desse certo talvez se tornaria realidade. As noites que saímos escondidos para trocarmos juras de amor e beijos calorosos já tinha perdido a conta. Planejávamos planos bobos para o futuro e você me contava de suas aventuras como apanhadora do time da Grifinória. E agora eu seu ultimo ano, tudo iria mudar totalmente e você estava tão determinada que as vezes me fava medo.

depois que terminar Hogwarts tudo mudara. – ela disse em um sorriso,seu rosto estava tomado pela a luz do Sol, parecendo que era feita de um material tão frágil que a qualquer toque errado ela poderia se quebrar, mas ela não era mais esse tipo de garota.

Hei..Ginny...Não é tão fácil assim...- falei balançando a cabeça em um tom irônico, talvez para ela perceber que a vida não era tão fácil assim.

Com você, Bill... Nós podemos fazer até chover – falou envolvendo seus braços em volta da minha cintura. Suas mãos frias percorriam por baixo de minha blusa causando arrepios na espinha. Como não percebi que você tinha crescido?

Tem certeza disso, maninha? – falei brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo. Ela me olhou com um a de determinação, de uma sincera Grifinória. Seus olhos verdes me hipnotizavam, me perdia neles, perdia a noção de tempo e espaço. Eu parecia aqueles ladrões de esmeraldas, que necessitavam ter elas em suas mãos. E eu tinha uma... a mais valiosa de todas.

**And I know of the pain that you feel the same as me  
**

(E eu conheço a dor que você sente assim como eu)

**And I dream of the rain as it falls upon the leaves  
**(E eu sonho com a chuva enquanto ela cai por sobre as folhas)

**And the cracks in the ground like the cracks are in our lives  
**

(E as rachaduras em nossas vidas como as rachaduras no chão) 

**They are sealed and are now far away  
**(Elas estão fechadas e agora são levadas embora)

As vezes fico pensando como eu, um Weasley como ela, a fez esquecer o seu amorzinho pelo Malfoy… Talvez os deuses estavam ao nosso favor e não nos puniriam por tal pecado. Não me arrependo de nada que fiz, a amo como nunca amei, demorei muito para perceber que a minha maninha tinha se transformado em uma linda mulher... Mas estou feliz de ter percebido. Porque como ela disse uma vez "Com você poderíamos até fazer chover".

Fim.

**Musica: **Iron Maiden Rainmaker


End file.
